Classic Knuckles
"Born and raised on Angel Island, he is the guardian of the Master Emerald. He excels at mid-air gliding and climbing." - Description, Sonic Mania manual Background Information Knuckles the Echidna (ナックルズ・ザ・エキドゥナ) is a character that appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog ''series. He is an anthropomorphic echidna and Knuckles the Echidna's counterpart from another dimension set in the recent past. He is also the guardian of the Master Emerald, a powerful ancient relic which is his solemn duty to protect from anyone seeking to abuse it. Appearance Knuckles is an anthropomorphic echidna with red fur that covers most of his body, peach skin that covers his muzzle, and white fur that covers a small part of his neck, and black eyes. He also has seven spines and a short tail along with spiked knuckles. He wears red and yellow shoes with green cuffs and a grey plate on top. He also wears white gloves with a sock-like cuffs on his hands. Personality Unlike his main series counterpart, who has become more sociable and friendly over the years, Knuckles is a hotheaded loner who hasn't had much contact with the outside world or other people. He is very loyal to his duty as guardian of the Master Emerald, and its safety is his primary concern, being very serious about his task. When he is working to protect the precious gem, he stays uninterested (bordering on ignorant) about the unrelated matters surrounding him. His temper can sometimes get the best of him, making him run into situations head-first without thinking. Knuckles can also be quite gullible, but he is capable of learning from his mistakes. To make up for it, Knuckles is heroic and does not hesitate to help those in need. As a result of all the trouble that has appeared on his island after Sonic and Eggman arrived, Knuckles has become increasingly more determined to keep the Master Emerald safe, bordering on paranoia; when Ray tried to touch the Master Emerald out of curiosity, Knuckles responded by grabbing Ray and throwing him away. While they are allies, Knuckles does not fully trust Sonic, whom he is willing to think of as a thief just wanting to steal the Master Emerald. Powers and abilities Knuckles' trademark ability is his immense superhuman strength. His strength seems to lie in his upper body, particularly in his arms and fists. He has high endurance and can run at speeds fast enough to keep up with Sonic. Knuckles is also an experienced swimmer, has sharp reflexes and acrobatic skills, and is well-versed in movements involving his hands. Knuckles is capable of using the Spin Attack, Spin Dash and Spin Jump, which are techniques where he curls into a concussive ball or cutting disk and directs himself at his targets. He can also glide over long distances by trapping air underneath his dreadlocks and climb almost any surface with the aid of the spikes on his gloves. Super Knuckles With the seven Chaos Emeralds, Knuckles is able to attain a Super State known as '''Super Knuckles'. In this state, all of Knuckles' abilities far surpass his normal ones. In addition, he is able to fly and is virtually invulnerable. However, this transformation consumes a lot of energy and requires Rings to be maintained. Category:Characters